Hoplessly Insane Star Wars Story By Meeee!
by darth-padme
Summary: Me and some friends are visited by George Lucas and very strange story insues. Review me and I'll review you. I'm sorry about the format, but it appears to be stuck this way. Sorry.
1. Default Chapter

HOPELESSLY INSANE STAR WARS STORY BY MEEEE!!!!!!! Chapter 1 "Pssst...GT,"hissed Chelsea."What the hell are we talking about?" "God, is he still talking?" asked Gt, amazed. "He's been yabbering on for like 45 minutes." "I hate double science," groaned Chelsea. Obviously, the girls were in double science class, being bored out of their minds. "Oh shit, he's looking at us." warned GT. "Pretend to be interested." The girls stared blankly at the board, to the hopelessly un observant, in other words Mr. Rozzie, appearing interested. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Freed from intense boredom, the class, with the exception of a kid nicknamed Mo Mo, the class nerd, let out a cheer. Mr. Rozzie opened the door to reveal a gray haired man. GT and Chelsea exchanged a glance, wierd this man looked a little like... "Hello, my name is George Lucas and I am looking for GT and Chelsea." The man greeted. "BYE!!" Yelled the girls, bolting out of the class room of ultimate doom. "Ummm...no offense Mr. Lucas, but why are you here?" Asked GT. "I'll tell you just as soon as I pick up this girl named Zam." He replied. He stopped outside Mrs. Dalew's classroom and within a minute, was followed by Zam, one of GT and Chelsea's best friends. "Ummm...before I tell you what I want of you, why are you named after a character in my last movie?" George Lucas asked Zam. "I liked that name, so I changed my name." she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I see. Anyways, you have been given parts in the Star Wars movie. We leave for Australia in 2 hours." "COOL!" Shouted the girls. Well, thats all for now, bye! I'll be back with more Hopelessly insane stories soon! 


	2. Part 2

Hopelessly Insane Star Wars Story By Meee!!! Part 2  
  
I'm sorry for the delay, but my computer was messed, and I've been on vacation. Thank you to those who reviewed my stories. I will review yours. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, although I am currently scheming to take over through, umm, (waves hand) I said nothing. I'm also making no money off of this, blah blah blah.  
  
"Bomb! Bomb! Bomb!" Screamed Zam, Chelsea, and GT. The three girls and George Lucas were on their way to the airport, and George was beginning to wonder just how much more psychotic these kids could get. Seeing the confused look on his face, Zam stopped screaming long enough to explain. "We have to get this out of our systems now so we don't say it on the plane and get arrested." She resumed screaming. George resisted the urge to jump out of the car then and there. After a very eventful plane trip, which involved several 'plane to china phone calls', 'flying killer peanuts', 'call button deflector shields' and much playing with the seats, not to mention turning George's radio set up full blast when he slept, they landed in Australia. "Okay, next we have baggage claim," George informed them. "Please try not to be too psychotic." "No offense, but that's impossible," argued GT as Chelsea and Zam nodded their agreement. George sighed and shook his head. They walked out into the parking lot after GT set off several alarms at baggage claim by jumping on the conveyor belt and screaming "I'm Padme! I'm Padme!" "I hope they get here soon, after spending all day with these psychos I could use an extra strength Tylenol and a drink," muttered George Lucas. "Psycho? Us? Now why would you say a crazy thing like that?" asked Zam, as she GT and Chelsea were fingering the cab drivers and screaming at them. George Lucas was saved from replying as a van screeched to a halt two inches away from them and blasted its horn. "Hello Hayden, Natalie," greeted George as he opened the door. "Get in." The girls jumped in the van. "Girls this is Hayden Christiansen," he indicated the hot young driver in sunglasses, "and Natalie Portman." He pointed to the other person in the car, a young woman with straight brown hair. "Hi," greeted the girls in awe. "Hi," replied Hayden and Natalie. "Can I drive? I have my license." Asked GT. "Oh no! Not you! No way!" answered George right away. GT muttered something in Huttese. "GT, I invented Huttese." George reminded her. "So?" "So don't call me bantha fodder in Huttese." "Crap!" Hayden revved the engine. "Seatbelts and for your sake find a handhold." Instructed George as he and Natalie grabbed onto the handhold things in the van. The girls did up their seatbelts. "Um, why did you ask us to find handholds?" asked Zam. Hayden peeled out of the parking lot, swerving in and out of the already speeding traffic. "That's why." Squeaked George. "At last, one of us." Said the girls in a psychotic voice. Hayden screamed and jumped out of the car. "Oh, now its my turn!" exclaimed GT, diving over the seat and taking control of the wheel, going even faster than Hayden had. "GO BACK AND PICK HIM UP!!!!" screamed George, his eyes bugging out of his head at how bad GT's driving was. "Oh fine," she said, slamming on the brake, jamming the car in reverse and going just as fast backwards as she did going forwards. She slammed on the brakes right in front of Hayden, almost running him over. "Darn so close," she muttered. "I mean thank god we didn't run him over?" she added, seeing the look George was giving her. Hayden stumbled into the car, mumbled something about fluffy bunnies and proceeded to pass out cold. "He'll be fine," George muttered. "Now get us to the set before someone gets killed." GT's driving provided somewhat of a distraction for George, so Chelsea and Zam pulled makeup out of their pockets and gave Hayden a 'makeover'. When GT finally reached the set, George sprinted inside screaming for someone to bring him a Tylenol and a drink. Hayden had by now regained consciousness and followed him, walking far from straight. When Natalie and GT saw what Zam and Chelsea had done, they doubled over laughing. Hayden walked inside muttering something about lunatics. All the way out in the parking lot, the four of them heard George Lucas. "CHRISTIANSEN!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??????!!!!!!!!!!" Judging from the screams that followed, Hayden had by now checked a reflective surface and noticed the wig and makeup. From the even louder screams, they could assume he had now discovered that the wig was super glued to his head. By now the four of them were rolling around on the pavement in laughter. Whew. Okay how was it? Remember, review my stories and I'll review yours. 


	3. Part 3

Hopelessly Insane Star Wars Story By Meee!! Part 3 I'm back again with more of my hopelessly insane Star Wars story. Thank you to those who reviewed the last 2 chapters!!! You rock!!! Now that I'm done with the thanx and all that other crap, on with it. Disclaimer: For this I call upon my new assistant Adi Gallia since I have to go find where I hid that sugar yesterday. *rummages around room* Adi: rolls eyes whatever. At the current time darth_padme does not own Star Wars even though in her strange sense of mind, she is plotting to- darth_padme looks up and makes obscene gesture in Adi's general direction Adi: Okay waves hand I said nothing. At the present time, darth_padme does not own Star Wars and is making no money off of this. Although she is threatening to sue her brother for stealing her idea for a disclaimer. By the time that the three girls and Natalie recovered from the makeover- induced laughter and walked into the set, they were greeted by a rather angry looking Hayden. His angry expression didn't go however, with the tufts of curly wig still glued to his head. The fact that it was pink ruined it completely. "Okay, which of you geniuses idea was it to use waterproof mascara?" He asked, pointing to the black smudges around his eyes. "Don't look at me, I was driving." Answered GT. "I didn't know until we reached the set, I was talking to George in between his screams." Natalie stated. "IT WAS HER IDEA!!!!" exclaimed Zam and Chelsea at once. They turned to each other "HEY, TRAITOR!!" They proceeded to erupt into a heated argument. Hayden rolled his eyes and walked away. Okay, I know that was really short but now I'm experiencing a severe case of writers block. goes insane and starts running around and screaming Adi: sigh, I see I have to take over. Being a Jedi Pilot is the coolest thing in the world. Why, in the spring of, it must have been 89, while a certain phsycotic little girl was born. darth_padme runs by screaming yes her. I was flying to- is cut off by rabid fans running through room stampeding her. D_P: hi guys. Mob: Hi. Adi picks herself up of the floor and dusts herself off so, darth_padme writers block gone yet? D_P: does this answer your question? Grabs keyboard and pounds head on it repeatedly tyvjuhgufdjghuhgjbgkjuhguhhuurfhfgrfburehub I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!! jumps out window and runs down street Adi: well, that was interesting. Review this please and in the next chapter, THE GIRLS GET A DRESSING ROOM! WHAT EVIL WILL ENSUE!!??? WELL READ THE NEXT FREAKIN CHAPTER AND FIND OUT FOR YOUR GOD DAMN SELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you. 


	4. Part 4

Hopelessly Insane Star Wars Story By Meee!!!  
  
Darth_padme: I'm ba-ack! readers run in fear Hey! I'm not that crazy!!! audience runs back to computers Good, I have trained you well. Anyway, since I find it boring and pointless, my assistant Adi Gallia will do the legal crap. Adi: Do I have to? darth_padme draws lightsaber Adi: Apparently yes. At the current time, darth_padme does not own Star Wars. She is also making no money off of this. Hey, I did it right. Darth_padme: It's about time! Adi: Ya, I didn't mention how you are currently plotting to-- is cut off by darth_padme using the force to fasten a piece of tape over Adi's mouth Darth_padme: I must see about getting a new assistant. Adi: mmmmmmmph! darth_padme cackles evilly Any ways, on with the Hopelessly Insane Star Wars story.  
  
The girls were all talking with Natalie in the set lounge. "Okay, so you glued your teachers answer book shut while you were marking your tests to drive him into a mad panic?" asked Natalie. "Yes, yes we did. And then we also put glue under his desk and his feet stuck there, giving him no way to flee." Confirmed GT. "I believe we will get along quite well, I did something similar to my teachers when I was your age," confessed Natalie. "Really? What?" asked the girls. "Well first me and my friends wrote inappropriate phrases all over the chalk board, then glued all the chalk and erasers and hid all the extra chalk." Natalie informed them. "Wow, what a brilliant idea," complimented the girls. " Do you still do anything like that?" asked Chelsea. "Of course, but George doesn't know that I was the one who messed up all the music to play Hella Good by No Doubt." Natalie grinned evilly. "Cool, why didn't we meet you earlier?" asked the girls in a rather insane voice. "Well I" Natalie was cut off as George Lucas walked into the room. "Hell-o George!" "Hi, Natalie can you show the girls their dressing room?" George asked. "Thanks." He left without waiting for an answer. "Why yes George I'd be happy to," Natalie replied to the closed door sarcastically. "Come on, I'll show you to your dressing room." She lead them down a hallway to a door marked Chelsea, GT and Zam(not Wessel). Here is your dressing room. It is designed for you to spend all your free time in. Enjoy." With that Natalie left them. The girls opened the door and what greeted them was never imaginable in their wildest dreams. The room was huge, with about six adjoining rooms. The main room was decorated in red and black. Star Wars posters covered the walls. In one corner, there was a home theatre system complete with the biggest TV the girls had ever seen. There was a giant fridge which was stocked with lots of pop, and a cupboard holding every kind of junk food imaginable. They walked into the adjoining rooms to find out that they each had their own bedroom and bathroom. "Cool," remarked GT. "Wicked," agreed Zam. "SWEET!!!!!!" screamed Chelsea from her room. "What?" asked Zam as her and GT walked in. "We get king-sized waterbeds and WALK IN CLOSETS!!!!!" The last part left Zam and GT with ringing ears. "I see," commented Zam, rubbing her ears. "Dude, what the hell are we waiting for?" asked GT. "Lets plot evil!!!!!!" The girls all walked into the main room, rubbing their hands together and smiling evilly. They were in the middle of GT explaining her plans, complete with diagrams when there came a knock on the door. GT hastily hid the diagram. Natalie opened the door. "Hi." "Oh hi." GT greeted, "we're just in the middle of planning our next evil act." "Cool, clue me in," said Natalie, taking a seat In one of the bean bag chairs. GT pulled out her diagrams. "First we obtain water balloons from a store by telling George Lucas that I didn't pack enough sunscreen. We bring them back to the set and fill em up. Then we hide in the rafters above Hayden's dressing room and when he comes out we pummel him. He will scream and call for help, so we clue everyone except Ewan, Mace, C3PO and Dooku in so they are the only ones who answer the distress call. When we have them right below us, we take as many as we can carry, jump on bungee cords from the rafters and set all hell loose. Of course we will borrow Mandalore armor so no one knows its us. Any questions?" "Ya, one." Commented Natalie. "How the hell do we get away?" "Duh!" exclaimed GT. "We jump back onto the rafters using the hidden trampolines and run like snot." "And we get these trampolines how?" Asked Zam. "We borrow them from George," explained GT, as if it was totally obvious. "Oh Ya and what do we ask him?" asked Chelsea sarcastically. "Hey George, can we borrow the tramps for a totally insane plan?" "That's easy, we just don't ask." Replied GT. "So we steal?" asked Zam. The only answer to this question was a rather rude "Duh!" and an obscene gesture. "Steal it is."  
  
Will the girls succeed with their evil plan? Well, read the next chapter for yourself and find out for your self. In the mean time please review this. Review me and I'll review you. And also read the stories by the girl GT is based on, SSJ Jedi Knight Vegesa, and my brother, darth- minime-evil. 


End file.
